Fault injection is a method of attack on secure integrated circuit (IC) chips. There are many forms of fault injection, including power supply excursion, temperature spikes, laser light, logical attack, focused ion beam and microprobing. These methods may be intended to disrupt the normal operation of the secure chip, with the intent of causing the chip to execute incorrectly and allow access to protected contents or to validate an incorrect code.